I can't believe you shot me!
by Joycelyn Solo
Summary: Some short conversations after NORTH STAR.
1. I can't believe you shot me!

**I Can't Believe You Shot Me!   
a **_Star Trek: Enterprise **- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**_

**Summary:** A little conversation after "North Star."  
**Author's note: **I can't believe no one else wrote something about Malcolm shooting T'Pol -- or if anyone did I haven't found it and I'm sure it's far better than this.   
**Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Enterprise_** and associated characters are property of Paramount Pictures. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.  
**Thanks: **To the voices in my head who refused to let go of this little tidbit.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Spoilers:** Episode 3.9 _North Star_

**~~~**

"Hey, Malcolm. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm just here to fix that panel you called about."

"What? Oh, right...the panel. It's right over here."

"I haven't seen you the past couple days."

"Yes, well, I've been quite busy here...in the armory."

"I haven't even seen you in the cafeteria. You in hiding?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're the security officer...who're you hidin' from?"

"If you must know...I thought it best if I avoid the Sub-Commander for the next few days."

"T'Pol? Why?"

"After the incident in the Old West, I could understand if she'd be a bit miffed."

"Y'think she's gonna be upset about you shootin' her?"

"Could you blame her?"

"No. But you know T'Pol. She'd more likely praise you for using logic over feelings."

"But I shot her."

"And saved her from that brute who was going to do the same, only with a bullet instead of a phase pistol set on stun. The mild headache she woke up with is nothin' compared to not wakin' up at all."

"You do know her better than anyone, Commander. If you don't think she's holding a grudge..."

"Oh I didn't say anything 'bout not holdin' a grudge. You're probably smart to stay in hidin' a couple more days."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I said...but you have t'admit. T'Pol acts a little more Human everyday. Give her a chance and she may have to retaliate."

~~~  
A little awkward with nothing but dialog? Sorry, 'bout that. It's Trip and Malcolm in case you couldn't tell. I have no idea what T'Pol would do in retaliation for Malcolm shooting her -- but I'm sure it would be more clever than anything I could come up with. 


	2. I still can't believe you shot me!

**I Still Can't Believe You Shot Me!   
a **_Star Trek: Enterprise **- based fan fiction  
by: Joycelyn Solo**_

**Summary:** A little more conversation after "North Star."  
**Author's note: **I can't believe how many people actually read (and liked) _I Can't Believe You Shot Me!_. It's flattering, really, and I hope this sequel -- which I can't believe I was suckered into writing -- meets the same quality as its predecessor.   
**Disclaimer: _Star Trek: Enterprise_** and associated characters are property of Paramount Pictures. I mean no copyright infringement, this story is for entertainment purposes only.  
**Thanks: **To the voices in my head who refused to let go of this little tidbit.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Spoilers:** Episode 3.9 _North Star_

**~~~**

"...Bugger...This is Reed."

"I am sorry to wake you, Lieutenant, but I require your assistance."

"Sub-Commander?"

"Captain Archer would like the new algorithms applied to the hull plating. He insists it cannot wait until morning."

"Right. I'll be there in ten minutes."

~ ~ ~

"Reed to Commander Tucker."

"..."

"Commander Tucker?"

"It's the middle of the night, Malcolm. What d'ya want?"

"Sub-Commander T'Pol wants my help with the hull plating."

"Good for her. Why are you buggin' me?"

"I'm sure I'm just being paranoid, but if she _did_ have some sort of vengeance in mind, now would be the time for the fewest witnesses."

"You shot her a week ago, Malcolm. You really think T'Pol would wait this long to get you?"

"Vulcans are notoriously crafty. She's probably waited to lull me into a false sense of security."

"Or maybe she doesn't have anything planned and you're overreacting."

"All the same...Would you mind joining us?"

"What?"

"Well, I just figure she's less likely to pull something if you're there."

"You're being crazy, Malcolm."

"Says the man who doesn't have a Vulcan gunning for him."

"You don't know if...Aw, Hell. Alright. I'll meet you in the Armory. Just gimme a couple minutes."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

~ ~ ~

"Tucker to T'Pol."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"I think y'can stop messin' with Malcolm, now."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah. He thinks you're callin' him to the Armory 'cause you got somethin' planned."

"Then it would appear your plan for retaliation worked."

"Yep."

"Thank you, Commander."

"No problem. Just don't forget that slice of pecan pie you promised."

* * *

I appreciated the demands for this sequel, but I really don't see anymore after this story. However, positive reviews have a tendency to help change my mind and inspire the muses. 


End file.
